Mokukage Tales (Naruto Fan Fiction)
by Mokukage
Summary: This is a fan fiction with original characters along with the characters from Naruto. The story is about secret villages existing since the creation of of the main villages. The story focuses on Gefurii, the Third Mokukage who has a very interesting history and bloodline. He and the 'Secret Kage' exist to work behind the scenes...or they were...(Any feedback is appreciated).
1. Prologue Part 1: The Family Tree

Prologue pt. 1: The Family 'Tree'

_In the ninja world, there are 10 villages in all. The public villages were the Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Mist, and Rock Villages; they are run by the "Gokage." The other 5 were the Beach, Mine, Ice, Cosmos, and the Tree Villages run by the "Secret Kage," or we were known as that. After the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village by Orochimaru, the elders of the different lands made our presence known to the Gokage in hopes that we and our villages would aid the public villages in future attacks. _

_I am the Third Mokukage and the protector of the Hidden Tree Village, but I am not originally from the village. I am a special shinobi; I have the authentic bloodlines of the Senju and the Uchiha clan, but I also contain a faint power from the Hyuga. It started back when my great-great grandfather (before he became the First Hokage) had an affair with an Uchiha woman; they had a son that was named Kyo. Kyo was an ordinary Uchiha, so no one knew his father was the First Hokage. After becoming a ninja for the Leaf, Kyo was sent on a mission to retrieve stolen Byakugan eyes from an enemy. Kyo pursued the thief alone…as he found the thief, he found out it was a female shinobi from the Cloud Village. She gave up, ready for a death punishment, but Kyo could not kill her. They left their villages and started a secret life together. They had a daughter together who they raised with love . . . the leaf and cloud became suspicious of what happened to their shinobi, so they sent search groups to look for them. This forced the family on the run. They eventually left their daughter in the middle of the forest, fearing she would be caught on the crossfire of an inevitable battle . . . An old man found this little baby and took her back to his home: The Hidden Tree Village; he was the First Mokukage. He raised the little girl like his own daughter. When she became of age, he had her become a shinobi, and she eventually became the Second Mokukage . . ._

I belonged to the Tree as long as I can remember. The second Mokukage had been looking after me and training me in the ninja way. She told me that she was my grandmother, and I believed her; I could tell by the way her eyes were. Our training was no easy task…she gave it her all against me, like she was trying to awaken some sort of power in me. I would later find out that she was awakening my Joushingan eyes…a Kekki Genkei that ran in our bloodline….

"Grandmother, I'm tired.*huff* Can we please stop for a bit? I mean…I have unlocked the eyes…" I told her one day after training. She looked at me and chuckled a bit before motioning me to follow her to a tree. After training sessions, we would sit down and have tea to relax. As I started to sip my tea, she started to speak.

"My grandson, have you ever felt like there was something inside you?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Since you mentioned it, my chakra does fill funny when it gets low…like something is trying to feel it up. Also, I also heal faster than other ninjas…" I responded to her; I knew that she knew what was going on with me.

"Please, listen to the story that I'm about to tell you, but do not get angry. Do you understand?" She looked at me with a serious face. I shook my head in agreement because I was too afraid to say anything. "When you were a little baby, you lived with your mother and father in a cabin in the woods. One day, 2 ninja kidnapped you…they were Orochimaru and Sasori from an organization called Akatsuki. Orochimaru…he…he…used you for an experiment. He had collected the chakra of the fabled tailed-beast. He created an artificial one and infused the creation into you. Your parents…they came to your rescue, but the 2 ninja overpowered them. From what I can tell…your father…he decided to take on the 2 while your mother took you to safety. She was discovered by one of my shinobi who she told to bring you to me…I was sadden by my daughter's death, but I was glad you were ok. With this in mind…you must not grow the seed of revenge, your parents would not want you to do that…do you understand?" she looked at me after telling me that story, but I could not say anything…all I could do is clutch to her and cry. I knew that seeking revenge would not bring my parents back, but I could not let Orochimaru get away with what he did…after I had cried, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my grandmother.

"I don't want to kill Orochimaru, but I want to bring him to justice for all the wrong he has done…him and the other evil shinobi in the world. I want this place to be as peaceful as it can be," I calmly told her. She smiled at me and rubbed my head before telling me more stuff.

"With that answer, I know that I can make you my successor. When the time comes, you will be the Third Mokukage, but it will call for the most extreme training while you aren't with your squad. Do you think you can handle it?" she asked me; I nodded as I gave off my most confident look…

I was a Genin (10 years old) at the time of that conversation. I had done missions with my squad members: Wiroo and Toshio and our leader, Susumu. Toshio was a boy around my age who was full of himself and thought he could take anything on. Wiroo was a young girl who was level headed and reserved. Our leader, Susumu-sensei, was a young lady that always pushed us to do our best. She was also a medical ninja. Over the course of 4 years, I was promoted the Chunin. I, then, took the Jonin exam and was promoted.

One day, our team was sent on a steak out mission; we were to spy on a group of rouge ninja that were outside of our village. We set up a small camp and scouted the area to make sure the ninja did not locate the village. I was walking along the western boundary of the village when I saw to people talking; I jumped into the trees to spy on them. One of them was dressed in all-black attire, and I could not see the person's face. The other one was a young man that wore glasses and had a headband with a music note on it. The young man smirked as the other person must have told him something. I left to report back to Susumu-sensei about what I had seen. When I arrived to our camp, there were some from the Vanguard unit (our stealth group of the village) waiting at the site. They told me to come with them back to the village, so I followed them.

When we returned to the village, I could see all of the shinobi running around like they were looking for someone; I knew something was wrong. The Vanguard led me in the direction of the hospital…I began to shake; I knew something bad happened to my grandmother. I hesitantly walked into the hospital. There was more of the Vanguard there to lead me to a hospital room. As I walked inside, I could see my grandmother lying down in a bed; she looked very weak. As I approached her I could see that her eyes were dim, and her skin was pale. She gave a faint smile as I stood in front of her.

"My grandson….I'm glad you made it…I am afraid that my time has run out. You must…now take my place…*cough*…I have told my most trusted elder that you will become the Mokukage…" her voice started to fade off while I started to cry.

"Grandmother, it's not my time to become Mokukage. I have so much I need to learn; I need to learn it all from you…w-what happened to you? You were doing well before I left for my mission," I tried to say more, but my face was flooded with tears. My grandmother slowly raised her hand to grip mine.

"I…have only one more lesson to teach…always remain…peaceful…never succumb to hatred or…vengeance, and with that…you can become…the Third Mokukage…I love you…my precious grandson…" her grip slowly weakened as her eyes closed…her hand let go of mine.

"Grandmother…? Grandmother…? GRANDMOTHER? Please…don't go…I need you…" I said over and over again; I just wanted it all to be a terrible dream, but I knew it was real. The last of my blood family was gone…mother…father…grandmother…I felt so alone…

A few days later, a memorial service was held for my grandmother. I stood there in the front row as rain fell down; my eyes were red from all the tears I had shed. I looked around to see other shinobi there along with the citizens. I realized that they missed her as much as I did…we were all a family, and I was given the task to protect my family…this village. I could feel a slight beam of the sun shining through the clouds. I was ready to step into the footsteps of the Mokukage.

"I shall be strong and take your place. I promise you that I will be the best Mokukage that I can be…" I vowed as I looked up to the sky.


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Third Mokukage

I woke up on the day after my grandmother's funeral; her death did not seem real to me, but I knew it happened. After getting ready, I decided to leave the Mokukage mansion and walk around the village, but as soon as I opened the door, there was someone waiting for me; she had the Vanguard waiting with her. She had medium length blonde hair and light blue eyes; she wore the traditional clothing for an elder…this was the elder my grandmother told me about. Without exchanging any words, I followed her and the Vanguard through the village leading me to a large building located near the academy. We walked inside to a room where other elders were sitting down at a large rectangular table. I was directed to sit beside the elder who led me here; I felt nervous being in presence of the people who helped run the village. I could feel a drop of sweat running down my brow. The elder stood up and looked at me, and then she began to speak.

"We are here today in order to discuss business about the Third Mokukage. It was stated by Lady Kei that her grandson would take the mantle. Would any of you like to raise any objections before we vote?" she asked her colleagues who sat before us. The room was dead silent for a couple of seconds before a male elder stood up with his piercing brown eyes set on me.

"Lady Terri, with all due respect…the boy is too young to handle such a responsibility. I motion that I take over until the boy is of age to become the Mokukage," calmly said the man as he looked around.

"Sir Takakura, you do bring up an interesting point: Gefurii may be young, but he has potential. His grandmother, our former Mokukage, specifically requested that he take her place. Your point is not strong enough for us to disobey something that was basically an order. Motion denied. All in favor for Gefurri becoming the Third Mokukage, please raise your hand," requested Lady Terri; seven out of the eight elders raised their hands in agreeance (the exception being Takakura who turned away from the group out of anger).

"Majority rules: our new Mokukage is Gefurii; we will still need the vote of confidence from the citizens at a later time, but as for now…Lord Mokukage, will you please stand?" Lady Terri asked me. I stood up without giving it a second thought. She handed me the official hat and haori of the village; I put on the hat as symbol…I was now the Mokukage.

"Our meeting is now adjourned; I will stay here to discuss business with the Mokukage," explained Lady Terri as the elders left the room. I was still sitting, waiting for her to say something.

"You are now the Mokukage, so your duty begins now. We have much to discuss, so follow me," she told me as she walked into the hallway and into the room next door. I followed her into the room where I saw four people were waiting for us. I sat down in an empty chair among the four people. I could clearly see 3 of them; one guy had a similar complexion to me and had short black hair and brown eyes. The next guy had a light complexion, slightly tan, and had short brown hair and blue eyes. The other (visible) guy was a bit pale with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The fourth person was covered from head to toe, so I had no idea what he or she looked like. As I was observing these strange people, I noticed that they all had hats and haoris; they were kages.

"I have called you all here to discuss some business. This is the first time in a long time that all of the Secret Kage has held a meeting. The shinobi world has many enemies that need to be apprehended and the Gokage are not getting along too well to do things effectively," explained Lady Terri as we all looked at each other; we were all speechless.

"Who is to say that we can get along better than the Gokage? We do not know each other at all," replied the guy sitting beside me, and we nodded in agreeance.

"Sigh…you remind me of your grandfather…he was slightly stubborn…" she started to say as she walked around the room, "This is the newly appointed Mokukage Gefurii, next to him is the Uchuukage Dewalt, next is the Umikage Devin, next to him is the Chikakage Vincento, and last is a representative for the Hikage who could not be with us today. Now that introductions are done, we can get down to business. The number one threat as of right now is Orochimaru…he is an S-ranked criminal who is also a wildcard. No one can predict what he is truly planning," she explained…my emotions started to swell after hearing his name. I still harbored some hatred for what happened with my parents, but I calmed down for my sake and the creature that lived inside of me.

"My village is outfitted with a telescope, so I can offer some observations...we do live in the sky after all," replied the Uchuukage. The rest of us gave a blank stare, but we believed him.

"I think we should do some extra patrols with our intelligence units. If we find anything, then we can dispatch the information to each other," said the Umikage; we nodded to agree with him.

"I think those are all good ideas; I think that we can adjourn this meeting…oh…one more thing…make sure that the Secret Kage stay secret," Lady Terri warned us before we prepared to leave; I stayed seated in my chair. The Uchuukage stayed to talk with me some more.

"I can feel it; you have a grudge against Orochimaru. You don't have to say anything because I just know you do. Whatever he did to you, we'll prevent him from doing to anyone else. From here on out…we are a giant team that will work together," he told me as held out his hand. I stood up and shook it.


	3. Prologue Part 3: Rebellion

It had been about month since I had become the Mokukage; things seemed to be normal for the most part. I had the Vanguard scout out different areas for any signs of Orochimaru; there was no sign of him, and none of the other villages found anything either. I sent my regular shinobi teams on random missions requested by the nobles and citizens of the village. Everything seemed to be flowing, but I knew something was not exactly right; I still wondered about the mysterious cloaked person and the shinobi with glasses. There hadn't been any reports about any suspicious activity, so I wondered what happened to the two.

I was sitting in the office where I assigned missions and other various tasks. As I assigned a mission to one team, Toshio barged into my office; it seemed the Vanguard let him in because they did not figure him as a threat. I did not pay him any mind; I dismissed the other team, so I could speak.

"Why did you come into my office while I was talking to another team? Is there something important going on?" I asked him. He looked furious for some reason.

"Why would the Second Mokukage choose you over Sir Takakura? I bet it was because you are her grandson. You are nothing compared Sir Takakura; he should be sitting where you are right now!" he exclaimed as knocked over one of the chairs in the room.

"I wonder why my grandmother picked me as well. Aside from being family, I saw her as a very wise and respectable woman, so I believe she picked me for major reason. I know she believed in me, and I do my best for her sake. Now, your anger is unbecoming…it will not change a thing. I advise you to leave my office and calm down," I explained to him as he clinched fist as if he were ready to strike me.

"You don't understand, do you? We are not going to just stand around and do nothing. We're going to usurp your position, and then Sir Takakura will be Mokukage," Toshio pointed to the window behind me. I looked to see a small group of ninja being led by Takakura.

"To think…you all would take this so far…this fast. You could have given a vote of no confidence against me, but you risk a battle in the village which could hurt citizens. I see that we can no longer talk this out…" I ran passed him and kicked him in the back of the knee to immobilize him. When I got to the outside, I snapped my fingers and 7 Vanguard surrounded me, but we were clearly outnumbered. I did not let that bother me; I decided to try and talk it out once more.

"Sir Takakura and shinobi: step down now, and I promise that you will not be executed for your crimes against the village," I boldly stated to them, but I was scared in my mind. I was not prepared for something like this.

"Such a claim coming from a young boy…I have no need to worry about such an empty threat. You are clearly outnumbered, and I have more experience in battle. Face it boy, you are not going to win this! Attack!" he exclaimed as the shinobi threw a bunch of kunai wrapped in paper bombs. I signaled 3 Vanguard members to go around the village and make sure to get people to safety. As the battle started, loyal shinobi came to aid the village by fighting the traitors. I activated the Joushingan to find Takakura, but as I was searching I could see a young boy with blue eyes and blonde hair hiding in some bushes. I ran through the fighting to get to him; I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of this mess. I jumped into the bushes and approached the boy. I could see that he was in pain.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his deep blue eyes while he continued to cry. I saw that he was wounded in the leg, so I picked him up and ran for safety. I left him near the elder building; Lady Terri walked outside to meet us.

"Lord Mokukage…I had no idea that this was happening…I know that you will stop this madness. Who is this young boy?" she asked me, but I had no idea of his name.

"M-my name is Kai…" he managed to stop crying to blurt out. I tore a bit of my haori off in order to wrap it around Kai's wound. I patted him on the head to let him know that everything would be ok. I ordered a Vanguard to look after area and anyone else who was stuck on the battlefield. I continued my search for Takakura; it was time I brought him to justice for the pain he was causing. I ran down the path leading to the Mokukage mansion; he was marching towards there with two shinobi, but they stopped after seeing me.

"You are persistent; I will give you that much, but you will die, just like your grandmother. It's a shame, I was going to have you executed when I became the Mokukage, but the plan did not go accordingly…she must have known what was happening…" he told me. I stared at him trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"A-are you saying…did you…you didn't, did you?" I asked in a fit of rage. He gave a menacing smirk.

"It's no secret…you did see me talk to a young shinobi with glasses. I met him awhile back; he gave me a dose of strong poison…I used it on your grandmother in hopes that her death would allow me to become the Mokukage, but alas…she delayed it by naming you the chosen successor. However, nothing is going to change. I am going to strip you of your title…right here and right now…" He explained to me, but all I really paid attention to was the fact that he was the reason my grandmother was dead…I kept my cool about the situation…I formed my hand signs for the great forest technique: my arm became large trees and started growing towards Takakura and the shinbi; Takakura was able to dodge, but the other 2 became entangled in the trees.

"Earth Style: Bite of the Earth Dragon!" Takakura yelled out. A giant dragon made of dirt started following me. I did not have time to dodge it, so I blocked it with my arm that had turned into a tree. Then, I stuck my tree arm into the ground to create roots which shot out of the ground and followed Takakura. He kept dodging the roots and created more earth dragons. I turned my arm back to normal and jumped away from his jutsu. My breathing became fast; I wasn't accustomed to such fighting, but I had to keep going for the sake of the villagers.

"I feel like I can tell you this: I don't have to defeat you here…as we speak, Lord Orochimaru is attacking the Hidden Leaf Village. As soon as he is done there, he'll send his shinobi here to help me conquer the Tree Village. You cannot win…you're going to be defeated no matter what you do!" He began to laugh after trying to break my hope, and it was working. I knew I wasn't as strong as my grandmother; I began to tremble out of fear…I was ready to surrender.

_ You mustn't give up. You are my successor…I chose you because I know you would not let me down. You must protect the village! _I heard my grandmother's voice in my head…I had to continue for her sake…her last wish…I was taking her mantle. I stood up and ran towards Takakura. I leaped into the air and threw some kunai at him; he responded by jumping back…which I predicted.

"Wood Style: Tree Binding!" I caused a tree to grow in the exact spot where he landed; the wood bound him to the spot leaving him unable to move. He tried to escape, but the justu constricted him even more.

"If you know what's good for you, then you will kill me right now. Come on, you know you want to do it!" he was trying to provoke me. I walked over to him and punched him in the face causing him to be knocked out. I waited until the Vanguard showed up. They took Takakura into the custody of the interrogation unit. I stood there even after they left…I was trying to control my anger. I was so livid at the fact that he killed my grandmother, but vengeance was not the answer. Takakura would face the punishment he deserved; however, this went back to one man: Orochimaru. I needed to find a way to help the Leaf Village. As I was about to head into the main part of the city, I ran into Lady Terri.

"You are such a ball of energy, but you shouldn't overdo it. I think we need to get you to the hospital, so they can check to see if you are ok," she said to me.

"Please, there is no need to worry about me. Takakura said that Orochimaru is attacking the Leaf. We must assist them in some way," I told her, but she grabbed my hand.

"If you do this, then we will be known by the main villages. Are you sure that would be wise?" she inquired me.

"There isn't much of a choice…anyway…Takakura said that Orochimaru's lackeys would be here when they were done with the leaf. We have to help them," I replied, and she let go of my arm. I summoned as many Vanguard members as I could and we ran towards the Leaf.

I don't remember much after that. On our way to the Leaf, we ran into a giant group of shinobi with a music symbol on their headbands; I knew that they were working for Orochimaru. The Vanguards and I fought until they were all subdued, but I passed out after having struggled against Takakura…

I woke up in the hospital in the Tree Village; Lady Terri and some Vanguard were there waiting for me to wake up. Also, there was the little boy who I rescued from the battlefield, he was smiling at me. I looked towards the door to see other villagers there, and they were chanting. I couldn't help but to cry at the fact that they approved of me…I was officially the Mokukage…

"Well, it seems like someone has a full vote of confidence," said Lady Terri as she smiled…

_ It turned out that Orochimaru's lackeys did not attack our village because he was wounded in battle, but he managed to cause the death of the Third Hokage…As time progressed, I became stronger along with my shinobi and my fellow kage. We carried on our primary mission: To keep tabs on Orchimaru. The story gets more interesting, and I will tell you about it, but for now I can end this story, the "beginning" of how I was started…don't worry I'll tell you about my friends (secret kages) and what happened since we were no longer secret…in all due time. _


End file.
